


A Kiss with a Lash

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Related, Flogging, Gags, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, M/M, Painplay, Pony Play, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Geralt asks Jaskier to punish him for the Break Up (TM)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	A Kiss with a Lash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanero11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanero11/gifts).



“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Jaskier asked, walking with heavy footsteps behind him. Geralt was in the stables, bent over with his pants around his ankles and his arms resting on bales of hay. His wrists were tied and bound to the half-gate of the stable, which was just barely high enough to protect him from view. He was blindfolded and he could hear Jaskier pacing behind him, could hear the sound of leather whipping through the air, but Jaskier had yet to actually hit him.

“I hurt you on purpose,” Geralt said and gasped when a hand came down sharply on his left ass cheek.

“And?”

“I pushed you away when you were trying to help,” Geralt said, and this time the hand came down on his right ass cheek. “I blamed you for things you had no control over, for things that were my own fault,” his right thigh this time and Geralt’s leg twitched. “I let you leave, when I should have apologized immediately,” Geralt said, and there was a slight hitch in Jaskier’s breathing before he brought his hand down on the back of Geralt’s right thigh.

“You agree that your behavior required punishment?” Jaskier asked, walking a circle around him. Geralt could only tell from the slight click of Jaskier’s heeled boots.

“Yes, sir.” Geralt said solemnly. He meant every word. Letting Jaskier walk away from him without trying to fix things was the second biggest mistake he had ever made. The first was lashing out at Jaskier in the first place.

He needed to be punished. He _needed_ Jaskier to hurt him, to let Geralt have his penance.

Jaskier understood that. He always had. Geralt was lucky to have him, and luckier still that Jaskier was willing to take him back.

Jaskier whipped the leather flogger they had specially ordered years ago through the air, and Geralt could feel the breeze it made. He shivered in anticipation. Finally, Jaskier started moving his wrist in a well-practiced move, forming a figure 8 that brought a cascade of impacts down on the left side of his ass. Jaskier started with light hits, but before long, Geralt found himself begging for more. He needed it harder, he needed it to hurt in that way that felt so, so good, and he needed Jaskier to be the one to bring him there.

“Mmm, I do enjoy when you beg,” Jaskier murmured, speeding up. The speed brought the tails of the flogger down with more force and Geralt arched into it. “But mind your volume. Anyone could hear us, you know.” The hits landed with gradually more force and Geralt noticed that his chest had been rumbling with audible moans. He bit his lip, trying to get control over himself again, but then Jaskier brought the flogger down _hard_ and Geralt pushed his ass back into it, plans of going silent forgotten. His noises were quiet, at least, but if this were any other situation, Geralt knew he’d be embarrassed at how noisy he was being. For now, though, he needed to do something with all this _feeling_ Jaskier evoked in him. Vocalizing it was easiest, and usually pleased Jaskier.

But then, usually they weren’t in the stables in the middle of a small city on the southern edge of Redania. There was some sort of festival going on and all the villagers were occupied elsewhere, but there was always the _possibility_ that someone could discover them.

“Or is that what you want?” Jaskier slowed the twisting of his wrists, lessening the hit. Geralt growled and Jaskier laughed. “Is that it? The great White Wolf, the fearsome Witcher wants to be seen like this? To be seen submitting entirely to your Bard, to have the whole continent know that you were wrong?”

Geralt had no control over the wanton sound he made, but it brought out a deep groan from Jaskier. “As amusing as that would be,” Jaskier said, “I think I want you silent.” Jaskier walked away from him and Geralt heard the sound of cloth rustling. “I had planned to give this to you when we went to the coast,” he said and Geralt felt a pang in his chest that he’d messed up Jaskier’s plans. “I think you’ll like it.”

Jaskier moved around to Geralt’s front, and fitted something around his head, then pressed something long and hard against his lips until Geralt was forced to bite down on it. When Jaskier finished fastening it on the back of his head, Geralt abruptly realized that Jaskier had gotten him a bridle. A custom made bridle and bit, and Geralt had spoiled Jaskier’s plans to give it to him.

He was lucky he was getting it now, and he tried to show that he understood by flicking his hair back.

“Mm, I thought you might like that. I have these lovely leather reins, properly bedazzled, you understand,” which meant they were probably gaudy and Geralt was glad he was already blindfolded. “But maybe next time I’ll just use your lovely hair as reins, hmm? Give you that extra tug of pain you so love?”

Geralt’s groan was muffled around the bit, and Jaskier tugged at the reins, pulling his head back until his neck was arched. “I’m going to tie your reins,” Jaskier said, trailing the flogger over Geralt’s back as he walked around him, letting the tails tickle along his skin. Geralt shivered and clamped his teeth down on the bit to ground himself. “If you need me to stop, stomp your foot three times, all right? Stomp once for yes, twice for no.”

Geralt stomped his foot once and swallowed against the pressure holding his head back. 

“Good boy,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier let the tails of the flogger down Geralt’s spine until they slipped off his ass, then began spinning his wrist again, slowly working up speed with his hits.

Geralt felt himself drooling around the bit and he should probably be ashamed, but he was here with Jaskier and that meant he was safe. His mistake had almost cost him that safety and Geralt would do anything to prevent it ever happening again.

His thoughts were driven out of his mind when Jaskier sharply aimed the flogger at the back of his thigh. As the hits continued, on his right cheek now, Geralt felt himself falling into that space he’d only gotten to with those he truly trusted, that space where everything was floaty and nice and nothing bad in the world mattered.

The hits gradually built up until they peaked with Jaskier’s strongest hit. Geralt arched into it, body feeling lax with pleasure brought on by pain, by pain in Jaskier’s hands.

The hits slowly reduced in speed and intensity, and Jaskier began touching him, running his hands over Geralt’s ass and thighs in between hits. Eventually, the hits stopped altogether, and it was just Jaskier’s hands, then his mouth running over every red mark, making Geralt feel cared for and loved.

He would always be safe in Jaskier’s hands. That’s why he asked Jaskier to punish him, and that’s why Jaskier obliged. He knew Geralt needed this and Geralt wanted it with Jaskier.

“You with me, darling?” Jaskier asked. Geralt shuffled his foot, though he didn’t have the energy to raise it fully. One stomp for yes. “Good,” Jaskier murmured against his ear, unbuckling the bridle. He pulled the bit gently out of Geralt’s mouth and came back to take off his blindfold and untie his wrists. “I’m just going to pull up your pants, okay, and then we’ll walk to the inn next door and go rest, hmm? Maybe a bath in the morning.”

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed lazily. As long as he had Jaskier’s hands on him, he didn’t particularly care what was happening right now. Jaskier wrapped his arm around Geralt’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. Geralt relaxed against him and let Jaskier guide them to the inn and up to their room. They curled up together in the bed and Geralt dropped off to sleep with the sound of Jaskier’s humming in his ears.


End file.
